Place of Life
Place of Life of the first episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary After suffering a heart attack, a young pregnant woman's life hangs in the balance and the only way to save her is for her to undergo a heart transplant. When complications arise with the donor's family, Dr. Andy Yablonski races the clock to save not only her life, but that of her unborn child. Dr. Miranda Foster treats a patient with promblems similar to her own when she was young. Synopsis Mahmoud Rahimi, the chief of a construction work crew, has an accident, which causes him to tumble several floors below. Meanwhile, a young boy, Auden Drinkwater, coughs up blood backstage at a spelling bee. Ryan Abbott is the new transplant coordinator for the hospital and Dr. David Lee is giving him a hard time because of it. Chief Surgeon Andy Yablonski speaks with a man, Kuol Adebe Ketebo, who needs a new heart. He has gone to Andy because he believes the doctor to be the best transplant surgeon in the world. Teri Dawson is in the ER with her husband, J.C. when she suddenly passes out. Andy manages to revive her and is concerned about her heart and her 28-week pregnancy. Teri is sent to the ICU for further evaluation. Dr. Miranda Foster examines Auden. His father mentions that the boy has had stomach problems for the past few days. Miranda notices that there seems to be scar tissue in Auden's stomach and orders a CT scan. At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. Mahmoud is on life support and has been declared brain dead. A doctor asks Mahmoud's wife whether she wants to donate his organs and she believes that her husband would want to help other out. She wants to wait until her daughter arrives so she can say goodbye. The CT shows that Auden swallowed several metal items including a pair of tweezers, and that they can remove it without any side effects. Miranda is concerned that this behavior is a symptom of a more serious problem at home. She discusses the situation with his father, Robert who shares that his mother isn't home a lot of the time. Miranda concludes that he maybe swallowing metal as a way to call attention to himself and get his mother attention. Meanwhile, Mahmoud's heart is entered into the database. Ryan receives that information, he is heart is a match for Teri. He rushes to stop Andy as he is about to operate on Teri to implant the assistive device. Andy leaves the OR to discuss the options with her husband and he decides to take the heart. Sophia calls Miranda into her office to discuss Auden's home situation and Miranda's issues with her own childhood. Miranda's father built this hospital and wasn't home a lot and Sophia is concerned that Miranda may be projecting her own feelings onto Auden. Later Miranda talks to Auden about why he is eating metal things and questions if it is a way to get attention from his parents. Auden says that he cannot help eating metal. Miranda runs a few tests and finds out that Auden has a craving for metal because he has a mineral deficiency. If he takes vitamin supplements, his urge should go away in time. Mahmoud's daughter, Ada, arrives at the hospital and wants a second opinion on her father's brain death. She is concerned that the hospital coerced her mother and did not do everything they could for her father. Ryan is upset when he and David arrive at the hospital and are told about the delay. Ryan tries to talk with the family, loudly stating that the heart is for a pregnant woman, when David pulls him back. David explains that there can be no pressure to donate, it must be a gift. Andy discovers that Kuol is not a US citizen and he doesn't have any health insurance. Andy wants to raise the money in order for Kuol to get his new heart and enlists Sophia's help. Teri's heart fails and she is revived, but her brain was deprived of oxygen for several minutes. Andy informs J.C. that they have to deliver the baby via c-section to help Teri and the baby. He also explains that the baby must be delivered prior to the organ transplant. Ada approaches Ryan and shares that her father had a really hard time in America because of his ethnicity. She explains that she wanted to make sure everything was done to save her father and Ryan assures her that the organs are not even thought of until after there is no hope. She is pleased that her father's heart will go to the pregnant woman and agrees to the donation. As Mahmoud's life support is switched off, Andy starts to perform the c-section on Teri and delivers her baby. Later, Andy is not sure if the oxygen deprivation will have any long-term effects on Teri. He is checking in on her and asks her to squeeze his hand if she understands him. He is pleased when she responds to him. Andy also tells her that her baby is doing well and shows her a video link to the nursery of J.C. and their child. Andy tells her she has a new child and a new heart. Notes *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Episodes